darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Dessous
Dessous, the Harvester of Blood, is a vampyre lord who owns some territory north of Castle Drakan. The player is told of Dessous by Malak, one of the four guardians of the Diamonds of Azzanadra, who wants him dead in order to claim Dessous' land as his own. In order to achieve this, Malak tells the player that Dessous guards the diamond and if they wish to retrieve it they must eliminate him; it is when the player encounters Malak after the fight that he confesses that he is the real guardian and that Dessous was just an enemy of his, and then gives the diamond to the player as a reward for their troubles. Dessous is fightable along with Fareed, Kamil and Damis as a class B boss monster in the Dominion Tower minigame if the player has completed Desert Treasure. See Dominion Tower/Desert bosses strategy for a guide on how to defeat the combined four bosses. Strategy As Dessous' weakness is air spells, it is advised to use the strongest air spell the player is capable of casting against him and wearing their best set of magic equipment. Dessous' non-melee attack is half magic, half ranged (a swarm of bats) of which do 50 each for a total of 100 life points. He mainly attacks with a much faster melee attack if Protect from Melee is not being used. As the bat attack is extremely accurate, it is advised to use Protect from Ranged/Magic to lower the chances and damage of using this attack— Dessous recognises the overhead the player is using and will switch his attack accordingly. Because of his very fast attack speed, a ring of recoil is particularly effective in this fight. If players try to hit Dessous from a long distance away, he will teleport closer to them, and if Dessous teleports three times in total he will get "bored of toying with you" and go back to his grave (this means the player will have to refill the silver pot and start the fight again). Note that if any part of the silver pot making process is not followed correctly (for example, if the pot is not blessed), Dessous will say "You will never defeat me" when reduced to 0 life points and regenerate all his life points, so extra caution is advised when making the pot properly. Location The site of the fight is Dessous's Tomb, which is found in the south-east of Mort Myre, in an area called the Graveyard. To awaken him, players must use a blessed silver pot containing blood, garlic and spice on his grave. Trivia *''Dessous'' in French means 'underneath', 'under' or 'below', perhaps pertaining to him being in a coffin, but in Arabic it means "traitor, spy" which would conform to the quest's pattern as the other three warriors have names with Arabic connotations as well. *In Recipe for Disaster, you fight Dessourt, who is a play on Dessous. *Although other Vampyres were updated on 17 August 2011, Dessous did not and neither did a few others: Malak, Ruantun, Vlad, revenant vampyres, and other vampyres in the God Wars Dungeon. He finally got an update on 16 February 2015, along with co-Desert Treasure boss, Damis. fi:Dessous Category:Quest monsters Category:Zamorakians Category:Bosses Category:Non-player characters Category:Vampyres Category:Unique monsters Category:Drakan Bloodline